


on going bullshit

by cholgamer, Dark Sparkle (ber13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholgamer/pseuds/cholgamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ber13/pseuds/Dark%20Sparkle
Summary: go check out the fanfic that these fails all came fromdarkness by Dark Sparkle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a test for shit lol  
> all my fails will go here

**_‘Lance McClain.’_ **

Is that my name? I guess it is. I open the letter.

_ ‘ _ **_Welcome to the Lions Manor. We welcome you to join us in our little game. Our game of hide and seek. -Alfor Altea’_ **


	2. another fail

Keith gives me a glare “what did she when she said you were a traitor” he says with Venom.


	3. i did it again

You know those locket things with pictures in them what are they called? - me  
A locket???????? - my editor


	4. PAIN

how do you flirt with pain


	5. just some bois

how does one flirt with a edgy ass boi


	6. Chapter 6

"cupping my caramel color skin with a dusting of freckles" fbhfskfs it reminds me so much of a dessert - my friend comment


	7. flirting

this is my favorite sentence in my fanfic “Why do you flirt with everyone even unconscious men,” pidge asks


	8. arms

“There’s an arm down here,” Keith enlightens pidge.


	9. drugs

THE DRUGS WORK


	10. brac elet

Walking back to the shack I ask Keith “brac elet


	11. red

Birt Keith’s face flushed a bcrimson


	12. yelling

“Guys!” I yelled and tried to get to wake up


	13. creeper creeping

I know you want me to make him sing creep


	14. Rachel

Rachel you sweet child time to die


	15. shit i say

tape the bottom of the taper.

I feel my depsess levels going up.


	16. some things my editor

this is so fucking amazing so far! Good job! I need more assholeeee. i can seee you, im watching you. LOL whatever its good so far yummi feed m eee child Yummi comfort boi i love the little shit you sneak in here it makes it so nice to read! Good job you fucking asshole! Good work bitch love the death(ok hand sign)


	17. fanboys

remember your asses.

just so you know my editor was referring to 'but' as in conjunction.


	18. why do you do this to me

“Why?” the boy asks as he wipe a tear away from his but another one just takes it place.


	19. ice gay

They were both lilac and midnight at the same time, with ice gay creeping in around the edges as if it were trying to take over.


	20. ,,,,,,,,,,,

dont forget your M's or your goana end up in a coma


	21. notes

there are 3 separate notes that work so well with each other from my editor 

down a big ass hole-

, and the-

unnecessary


	22. sucked

“So you’re the one that set this shit up!” I yelled as I jump to my feet only to remember my foot was still sucked in the hole and fell again.


	23. square

square square thank you


	24. why cant i spell

“You shut the fuck up!” keith puts himself in bedween


	25. kaltenecker

I think we need to kaltenecker his shoulder


	26. water that plance

Keith didnt repone. He looks to be frozen in plance


	27. i cant do pidge

Pidge come in sruming hey fuckerxx ewhats upi bitches


	28. i dont know anymore

A five of people burst through door


	29. fanboys pt2

I used fanboy correctly and I was just like ell yeah!


	30. goddanm google

“Why the fuck are you protecting Toys R Us!”


	31. DOG

suddenly a feeling washes over, DOG, I want to wash all his pain away


	32. help me God

Allura puts one of her hands behind his back to help him help to sit up.


	33. i didnt do that

maybe I was didn't.


	34. a proper summary

Summarltytjtky  
You have been invited to the lions manor, to play a game of hide and seek with our (fancy word for a group of hommans)


	35. good

Good is a no no word.


	36. coran coran the gorgeous man

Coran gets coran to his feet.


	37. insta

Broad boy.2 or also so know as Kinkade's Instagram account


	38. beans at 4:20

it's 4:20 and lance is eating beans


	39. ugh

rizav9o   
why can't i type


	40. the fuck

"we need to get the fuck out of here!" Pidge says in an upper class tone


	41. the road

The road was becoming dirt, and before I notice we are pretty much walking in the woods.  
“What happened to the road!” Pidge asks.


	42. oof

I ask as I take anouther bite oof the beans.


	43. hunky boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk. thats all

hello! i am hunk! and i come in with a loud thunk!


	44. more grammar

This why i dont like grammar- amber


	45. zarkon kills ass

king zarkon looks hot as usual...


	46. keith?

Keith French trenches

 

hes also french fries...


	47. di???er

how to spell correctly:

diner- dinnnwr

diner- dinner

dinner- nothing here


End file.
